


Laurel and Cisco

by SoupofaCup



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2019-11-06 01:23:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17930102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoupofaCup/pseuds/SoupofaCup
Summary: Cisco invites attorney Laurel to hang out after work





	Laurel and Cisco

Laurel stared intensely at the file in her hand, impressively reading while she walked briskly through the office, making her way towards her desk. She only glanced up from the file enough to see the feet around her so as not to crash into them or anything else in her way, so she didn't see the casually dressed young man standing awkwardly, just out of her way, appearing to be lost.

 

"Laurel!" He called out as she walked past.

 

Laurel froze and lifted her head to search for whomever called out to her.

 

"Cisco Ramon." She said smiling at him. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

 

Cisco knew he had a collection of words to say out loud at this point that would make sense, but for some reason actually seeing her in front of him in that fitted suit, hair on point, dazzling smile made him forget everything "Well. I uh... see... I thought... uh, you..." he stammered. 

 

Suddenly an inexplicable wave of deja vu hit him and he felt a light pain in his head as a memory from a different timeline came back to him. Laurel was dressed casually in jeans and a plaid shirt as she walked into STAR labs. He was alone at the hub running maintenance tests and pretended not to notice her until she cleared her throat. 

 

“Um, Cisco?” she said quietly and he looked up dramatically and beamed at her. She relaxed immediately and grinned back at him. 

“Laurel Lance.” He said casually leaning against the console. “To what do I owe this pleasure?” 

 

"Is everything thing okay?” Present-current Laurel asked him sounding just a little bit worried. “Did something happen in Central City?" Laurel asked flicking her gaze up to one of  tv's and squinting at the monitor. 

 

The memory was gone as quickly as it came and the pain in his head slowly faded

"Nono, everything's fine!" Cisco said quickly "Sorry, I just- are you busy this afternoon?” he blurted out mentally punching himself in the gut. 

 

Laurel looked confused “Like for a mission? I thought everything was fine.”  

 

Cisco smiled at her while he tried to think of a way to get this derailed train of a conversation going the way he wanted to. 

 

“Right, right it is, just uh- well Barry isn’t here, and by here I mean STAR labs because he actually his here, in Starling-”

 

“Barry is in Starling City?” Laurel asked concern shifting to her own city

“Yeah, nothing major. Barry just said Oliver needed his help on a mission so he’s off duty more or less for the rest of the night. Anyway uh, it could be nothing but I did pick up some crypted intel that criminal activity could be happening tonight in Central City. Organized criminal activity. So I was thinking maybe if you aren’t doing anything else tonight you could...”

 

“Fill in for Barry?” Laurel asked with a nod 

 

“Yeah- well you know or if it turns out to be nothing we could just… hang out. I… I could take a look at the rest of your tech, while we wait.” 

 

“Yeah sure that sounds fun. Anything to help you guys out. ” Laurel agreed “I finish here at 6, meet you at STAR labs as soon as I’m done?” 

 

“Yes. Yes. That would be… good. Thank you.” Cisco could barely contain his excitement and Laurel smiled at him as she began to move away. 

 

“Bye!” she said

 

“Bye!” he replied even though she was already out of earshot. This wasn’t exactly what he had in mind, but Caitlin  _ was _ taking the night off too so they’d still be alone. Cisco had no doubts that spending the night with the Black Canary could certainly prove to be an  interesting enough venture in it’s own right, to say the least. 


End file.
